Minx and The Beast
by absorbaloff
Summary: Chloe asks the Devil for a date, later the same day. Can Chloe manage to not chicken-out before her date with Lucifer? Takes place before S1E10. Rated M for language and future Smut. If you're sensitive about either, don't chance it and skip this one. **Sequel Story started: Rodeo and Lux**
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been a long time since I wrote anything, be gentle. This is chapter one of a few.

 _Italics_ : thoughts

Of course, the characters are not my own, please don't sue.

* * *

 _As soon as I wake up! it's absolute rubbish!_

Lucifer chided himself as he scowled in the mirror, brushing his teeth.

 _I'm not even allowed to enjoy my private time, and the little minx sneaks her way into my thoughts._

As he argued with himself in the mirror, through eyebrow furrows and snorts, he let the young couple, his previous evenings bedroom guests, sneak out. This moment was typically his favorite part, flirting with the very uncomfortable couple, while wife and husband share questioning looks at one another. He didn't even care when they awkwardly made their way past him. He did turn to watch however, after he heard a loud slap from the area around the door. He watched as the young bottle-blonde wife sobbed and fled out the front door. And he returned the awkward wave the husband gave with one hand, as his other hand cradled his recently slapped face.

Lucifer rolled his eyes as the young man left. It's really a public service he's providing these young couples; showing them how flexible sexuality can be. It's not his fault that men find his cock just as delicious as women do. Just thinking about his soiree the previous evening had him fantasizing about all the ways he wanted to take his favorite detective, Chloe Decker. His Chloe.

 _Wait. Mine? When did that happen?_

He was about to begin his mental reprimand for his wayward, sentimental thought when his phone gently vibrated on the dark granite countertop of the bathroom sink. Lucifer glanced at the screen as he spit his toothpaste foam in the sink. A Cheshire-Cat-grin spread across his face, exposing his freshly brushed teeth.

"Good morning, Detective! To what do I owe the honor of your sweet greetings so early in the morning?"

"Uh, morning," Chloe said, caught off guard, as though she was the one who receive the call, rather than the one who placed the call. "I don't want to ask... I mean, I don't want you to take it wrong... Uh... Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Why Detective, you're asking a favor? Of me? Perhaps you want to rephrase, before I indulge your request? Making a deal with The Devil is a tricky business venture."

His grin never faltered. He was practically giddy that the usually tactful detective, who has a Spock-like level of logic and stoicism was audibly flustered at her poor choice of words.

While she verbally fumbled for words, Lucifer decided to step in, on her behalf.

"What I think you're looking for is," and he continued in a falsetto, faux-American accent

"Lucifer, what I mean to say is, would you accompany me to our latest crime-scene, we have a case." He dropped the impersonation, and was laughing thoroughly when Detective Decker attempted her re-phrasing.

"Lucifer, stop laughing. Seriously, please stop laughing. I'm trying to ask you out on a date, and laughing at me isn't helping my self-esteem."

Lucifer stopped laughing with the word date. The heat from his body re-steamed the bathroom mirrors. An animalistic force awoke in his body, one that had been dormant for five years.

"Yes." He declared, not replied or spoke, but it almost had a command to it, if it weren't for the fact that she had asked him.

"So, you'll, uh, you'll..."

"Go on a date with you. Yes, Chloe Decker. When and where? Have you decided or should I make reservations. I can get us in anywhere, there are plenty of people in this town who owe me favors. I could ..."

She had to interrupt him, he was on the cusp of babbling. "Lucifer, I would like you to be my date to Trixie's dance recital. And after that, I thought we, just you and I, could have dinner and drinks. It's Dan's weekend with Trixie, so there's no babysitter waiting on me."

 _Why did I say drinks!? If it's "dinner and," why won't he think it's "dinner and drinks and..." Plus, "no babysitter" now he's going to think I plan on jumping his bones. Chloe, who says "jumping bones" anymore..._

Chloe was beet-red, that's why she had to do this on the phone. She was certain she was making a complete ass out of herself, she couldn't bare to do it in front of him. The always-composed, smarmy git, who always wore that smirk around her, that "you know I'm the best you'll ever have" look. And for months she's tried to ignore his amazing good looks. A feat that got harder (no pun intended) when she saw him completely nude. But the more she's around him, the more, well, human he seems. So on top of the completely gorgeous face, chiseled body, well endowed (don't think about that now), rich and totally-after-her qualities, she couldn't find a reason not to give in.

So Chloe Decker, logical, police detective that she is, thought of the perfect way to test him. He has to be reasonable, around regular people, at a children's dance recital. He has to tolerate Dan during the performance. And then has to be a gentleman at dinner. Actually, she wasn't at all worried about the last part. He'd been nothing but a gentleman to her in public. The worst thing he's ever done was explain he wants to have sex with her. To anyone and everyone that will listen to him. That and the whole "I'm the actual Devil" thing.

"Chloe, I would love to join you for an evening of dance, dinner and drinks. When would this lovely evening be occurring?"

 _She actually asked me on a date. A date? I don't think I've ever been on a date. I've eaten with women, food too._ _But that was usually in between a few rounds of sex. All-nighters can create quite a hunger..._

"Friday night." She cut off his mental tangent.

"One week, perfect, I have no plans, I'll tell Maze to man the club without me."

"Oh, uh, no, tonight. The recital starts at 6."

"Tonight? 6 tonight? As in," he checked his watch, "9 hours from now?" he balked.

"Uh yeah, sorry for the short notice. If you can't make it, I..." she started to back-pedal.

"Oh I'll be there. Shall I pick you up at half-past five, then?"

She was caught off-guard. His strong reaction to the short-notice date made her think he'd have to turn her down.

"Yeah, uh, yes," she corrected her rougher language. His speech and accent made her want to talk more eloquently, or at least use proper English if she couldn't manage eloquent. "That would be great. I've made reservations at Ivy, if that works for you?"

He thought about Ivy; about how he felt about it. It was a decent place, nothing ostentatious, half-decent food, and a price slightly above what a LAPD detective should be paying for dinner. Not that he'd let her. She was trying to meet half-way. It really was quite sweet of her.

"Ivy sounds lovely. I'll see you and the lovely Miss Trixie this evening?"

"Yes, we'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

He was giddy! He wanted to jump up and click his heels.

He charged back to his bedroom and into his closet. "Maze!" He shouted.

"Maze!" He shouted again, with almost 2 seconds pause, which no one, human or otherwise, would have enough time to actually respond. Just as he was about to bellow again, she appeared.

"Oh, good, Maze." He looked content and happy. Maze didn't like it. His shouts sounded like there was some earth-shattering news, and then she arrives and he's happy. It could only mean one thing.

"How is Chloe this morning?"

He was about to answer when he looked and his companion and realized she was being facetious and didn't actually care.

"You've got Lux tonight, I will be out." He declared, his smile corrupting his language, making his giddiness particularly obvious to Maze, obvious and annoying. He was rifling through his oversized walk-in closet, as he searched for some unknown article of clothing.

"You have a case, tonight? Why aren't you two going to the crime scene now?" she asked petulantly.

He heard the venom she used when she spoke "you two," implying them as the item he hoped they'd be. He was finished with Maze's attitude toward Chloe. Lucifer stopped the raid of his closet. His muscles tensed and his movement was super-controlled. Maze stiffened, she knew she had gone too far. Crossed that boundary one-too-many times. He turned to her, his dark eyes widened and the room felt smaller.

She tried to back-pedal with dignity. All she mustered was, "I didn't...I'm...I...sorry."

Lucifer continued to seethe in place for what felt to Maze like an eternity. "You'll handle things tonight, and, hopefully, tomorrow as well." He announced at almost a whisper, but she nodded her assent.

Maze would have fled at this point but she felt something lingering in the air between them, telling her it would be a bad choice for her to go now. His eyes still laser-focused on her.

He only took one stride, but he closed the gap of the immensely large closet with just that. He gently placed his hand on her cheek, and she leaned into his touch. She missed him, not just the Lord of Darkness, but her once sexual companion. She knew those days were long gone, but despite her attempts at finding fulfillment with other lovers, he was the only one who was able to satisfy her; and he was done with her. Lucifer slowly brushed a strand of hair from her cheek, she cracked a half-smile. He leaned toward, his face so close to her's. Suddenly, Lucifer grabbed her throat, lifting her off the ground and pinned her to the wall, so they were face-to-face.

"Do not forget your place! I am Lucifer Morningstar. I am Beelzebub. Satan. You will do as I say, without question. Or I will end you. Do we have an understanding, Mazikeen?"

"Yes...Lucifer," she squeaked out, struggling against the angelic grip that could completely crush her vocal cords. He dropped her carelessly and she fell to the ground.

Maze turned and left at a pace just short of running.

Lucifer closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he looked at his watch and smiled, it was already 10 o'clock, only 7 and a half hours to go.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's followed, favorited and/or reviewed! I really appreciate it.

 _italics_ : thoughts

 _italics and underline_ : text message

* * *

 _He said yes. I. I. I mean he has always made his intentions explicitly clear, emphasis on explicit._

Chloe had just hung up the phone. She was frozen in place.

"Earth to Decker. Chloe!"

She mentally rolled her eyes as she engaged in the here and now. Dan was trying to talk to her, she was not looking forward to the conversation. He had perched himself on the edge of her desk, making himself too much at home in her personal space.

"Yeah, Dan. Sorry, just making a mental note." _That you just may be Detective Douche_.

"So I was thinking after Trixie's recital I could take the three of us out for In and Out burgers, what do you think? Animal style fries? Your favorite." He raised his eyebrows, like he was really proud of his accomplishment, remembering something.

"Actually, I have a date," Chloe was almost smug. _Interesting. I wonder if smugness and sarcasm are contagious? I've been around Lucifer so much lately..._

"You're going to miss your daughter's dance recital? Our daughter's first recital?" Dan promptly climbed his high horse, more because he didn't want her dating anyone that wasn't him, and less about the "being there for their daughter" thing; he had no room to comment to anyone on that front.

"I never said I'm missing it." She said, with her very own smirk. "We're going to the recital first and then for dinner and drinks after." She fought hard not to laugh at Dan. His face had taken on a look that was a cross between a kicked puppy and indignant ex-husband. (Soon-to-be, not soon enough for Chloe these days.)

"We? Who is we?" He inquired, but then his face went pale. "No. No,no,no,no,no. Don't tell me it's him. Anyone but him, Chloe!"

She wanted to laugh at him, but felt bad, now that the rest of the precinct was starting to turn toward the commotion he was making.

"Dan. Relax. He's a great guy to me, and Trixie loves him."

"He's a nut job, Chlo!"

Chloe flinched, she didn't want him called "nut job" and she also despised the abbreviated "Chlo." How hard was it to add the "e?"

She stood, to make a point, and get closer to the exit. "He's really not that bad. Besides, as long as he's good to our daughter, you don't get to say anything about who I choose to date." She grabbed her purse and walked toward the door.

"You're leaving too!?" Dan was getting frantic. He was really loosing her, his Chloe.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off. I have a date to get ready for." She had not only a smirk, but _his_ smirk on.

She glanced over toward Dan just before the elevator doors shut. Crestfallen. No other word would describe the look of crushed hopes and dreams combined with disappointment. Yep, he was crestfallen.

Chloe couldn't help but smile on her way home. She had a date tonight, with the unbelievable Lucifer Morningstar. The feeling was heady. She was giddy and couldn't understand how she got here. Lucifer was the type of guy who dates models and actresses; no, he's the guy who sleeps with them, date implies more than one encounter...

Before she knew it, she was pulling up to her house, and paying attention now, she pulled carefully into the driveway. She checked the clock in the car before she turned off the engine, 10:30.

Seven hours. On one hand, it seemed like way more time than she needed to get ready. On the other hand, it was only seven hours away!

She was starting to freak out. Her brain was going a thousand miles an hour. Some thoughts fell into the "what did I do, I've gone crazy" category, others into the "this is actually happening, I can't believe it" category. Some thoughts tried to be both.

She had to make a plan, or she would just freak out, without getting anything actually done.

 _Alright, first thing: Trixie's dance outfit._ Easy enough, since the dancers had a particular costume they were wearing. Chloe got the outfit out, and sniffed it to make sure it was clean. She put it on he daughter's bed with new tights and placed Trixie's dance shoes on the floor next to the bed, beneath the costume.

 _Okay, now, my outfit._ Infinitely harder. There was no uniform for first dates with eccentric playboys. Chloe was starting to feel like this was a bad idea, she was definitely not the type of woman that Lucifer typically got with.

 _I'm going to call this off, this was a stupid idea. He doesn't... Wait. He wants me. I mean WANTS me, wants me. I can totally do this. He wants me, has wanted me, for months. I have the advantage._

Now that she was done explaining to herself why she should do this, she just needed to find an outfit that didn't say, "I'm a cop."

A few hours later, she was frustrated and her closet was a mess. Half of it was on the closet floor, the other half was on her bedroom floor. She didn't know what to do. But then, she was stuck by inspiration. Or maybe it was just the time she spent around Lucifer... She picked up her phone and sent him a text:

 _What are you wearing?_ Send.

Chloe started to count aloud "one, two, three, four, five..."

*Buzz, buzz.* Her phone vibrated, yep, he called. Quickly too.

"Hello, Lucifer," she said breathily, imparting, not a small amount of, sexiness into her greeting.

"My, my Chloe. You can't wait," he paused to check his watch, "three and a half hours until I see you? You really are a little minx."

She could hear the desire in his voice. It was almost an entire person in the conversation, it was so present.

"Lucifer," she said needfully, not wanting to let the charade drop just yet, she was enjoying this.

He let a soft groan escape his lips. "Oh Chloe, Chloe, Chloe. Where are you? I will be there in moments."

"That's not why I called." She smirked, again. It was starting to become habit.

She could feel his confusion, despite being over the phone. "I have no clue what to wear tonight. Do you have any suggestions?" she asked playful sweet, but genuinely interested. She really wasn't prepared for this part, and if your trying to impress someone, especially someone like Lucifer Morningstar, who better to ask than the man himself.

"Well. That is quite a difficult thing to answer. I find you attractive in anything. I also find you especially attractive in nothing," he practically purred at this point. Chloe actually blushed a bit.

"But since we're starting our evening in a schoolhouse auditorium, and I'm definitely not in the mood to share," which came out almost as a growl, "we will have to find you something."

"Is that like the royal 'we?'" Chloe asked, with a touch of sarcasm.

"Nooooo, no, no, no, no," Lucifer replied, almost singing in protest. "We: you and I. The two of us." He paused there, for the all the meanings of his words to register, the sexual and the romantic. "Tell me what you're thinking, and I'll help guide you there."

"That's kind of a suave way of saying 'help me, help you.'" Chloe joked.

"If you want to put it so simply, yes. That's exactly what we'll be doing." He wasn't joking, but he was definitely smiling, she could hear it. "So, tell me what you're thinking about for this evening?" The question held promises, but he wasn't being pushy, just hinting at her options, her possibilities.

"I was thinking dress, something short, not too short, we have to go to an elementary school after all. Nothing too summery, no flowers or anything, but not a formal, black-tie-gala over-the-top number either. You know what I mean?"

Lucifer chuckled. "Why yes, dear Chloe, I do believe I understand. I think your headed in the right direction," he smiled, he heard a nervous giggle on the other end of the line. "You're nervous." It wasn't a question. "Is it me? Are you nervous about being with me? On a date?"

He heard her soft breath against the receiver. She was contemplating her response, using her logical thought process to describe a strictly emotional response.

"You are thinking too hard, Chloe. Tell me how you feel, don't choose your words, let them come to you," Lucifer was whispering, he knew his gift didn't work on her, but this wasn't his power, this was soft and seductive; he was luring it from her, no magic required.

After a pair of deep, steadying breaths, she started. "I am nervous, not to be on a date with you. To be open to you." She heard his breath catch. "Not like that. Well, not entirely. I..." She had to pause and refocus, she had imagined him lapping at the apex of her legs and got distracted. And almost as if he knew, a soft groan escaped him. She had to shake her head to refocus. "I ... I am usually Detective Decker. I am usually a cop with you. But now I have to be Chloe. Chloe and Lucifer." _K-i-s-s-i-n-g_ she thought. "I'm not entirely sure how 'Chloe' will react to you. I'm certain she's not as uptight."

"And that scares you?" Lucifer replied, softly, gently.

"No. It excites me: Chloe and Lucifer. And _THAT_ is what scares me." She paused.

Lucifer's heart raced. He was excited, and not just the usual, sexual way, but a hungry excitement. He wanted her, in more than the biblical way. She was intellectually thrilling on top of her top-shelf good looks. The animal feeling she ignited earlier in the day, which never completely disappeared, made itself known again. The beast in the pit, the possessive, dominant being, whose dominion was all of Hell, was awakened by a mortal woman, who wanted to "protect and serve" mankind for a living.

"My Chloe. I, Lucifer Morningstar, promise you that I will never take our relationship farther than you desire." His sincerity was palpable. He wanted her to know that no matter his power, she was in charge and he would do whatever she asked of him.

"I... I don't know what to say. I... Thank you Lucifer. I think that's what I needed to know." Chloe relaxed with the relief from a weight she didn't know she was holding. This man, devil, whatever he really was, was powerful and she didn't know where she would end up. When Lucifer gave her control, she knew that she wasn't a one night-stand. Hell, he used the word "relationship" for Christ's sake! As a single mom, bringing a man into the life of your family, you can't afford to do so lightly. She just realized it wasn't a mistake, regardless of how long it lasts, or how things end.

"I'll see you at 5:30 Lucifer?"

"The rest of the archangels couldn't keep me away."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for your continued support! I hope you're enjoying it.

 _Italics_ : thoughts (unless they're in a quote, those are for emphasis in speech)

* * *

With a few bobby pins in her teeth she announced, "Dere, aww done."

Trixie hopped up and ran to her mirror. "Mommy! I'm beautiful!"

Chloe smiled and walked up behind her, tossing the extra bobby pins onto her daughter's desk. "Trix, you're always beautiful, sweetheart. Now you just have pretty hair for tonight." How do you raise a daughter to love herself as she is? Show her that you are beautiful without makeup and hair-doos?

"Mommy, you look really pretty too? Are you going with Daddy and me to get cheeseburgers after the dance?"

Chloe smiled warmly. "Well sweetheart, Lucifer is going to go see your dance, and then he and I are going to go eat dinner together."

Trixie's eyes lit up when she said his name. _A good omen_.

Chloe looked at her wrist, where her watch typically sat. She took it off, thinking her practical Casio digital watch probably wasn't the most romantic look.

 _Romantic?_ She chided herself for getting sentimental before the first date had even started. Chloe looked around her daughter's room, realizing the girl didn't have an alarm clock, she had a mom.

Trixie ran out into the kitchen and made a b-line for the fridge. Chloe followed her, looking to the microwave for the time. 5:27.

She was going to freak out at what time it was, but was distracted by her daughter grabbing a fork, about to eat food straight from the refrigerator. "Stop," she put on her police voice. "Put the fork in the drawer, and back away slowly." Trixie did as directed, giggling and putting her hands in the air. Chloe dove in for some tickles, bumping the fridge door shut with her hip. Chloe forgot to panic at the time, busy "interrogating" her red-handed perp instead. And then the doorbell rang.

 _That can't be him, he usually lets himself in, no knock, barely a greeting sometimes_. She had stopped tickling Trixie, who took the opportunity to run and open the door.

"Hi Lucifer! I heard you're taking my mommy on a date. I'm going on a date with my daddy and then I'm sleeping over. Is mommy going to sleepover with you?"

 _Ah, children_. Chloe took this opportunity to blush.

Lucifer chimed in, "Well, that's up to your Mommy. She can come over and play at my house if she wants." Trixie smiled and ran toward the television. Lucifer looked at Chloe with lust, taking in her form. "You're gorgeous," he said with no guise, but with absolute certainty. He walked over to her, kissed her on the cheek and whispered "even if you are wearing clothes."

She slapped his arm, he didn't feel much of anything, but he playfully pretended to be injured. "Ow."

"Mommy, no hitting." Trixie said with a stern look on her face, the child had returned when she couldn't find the TV remote her mother hid.

"Yes mommy, no hitting," Lucifer echoed.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Get your coat Trixie, we need to leave," she told her daughter.

"Where's her bag? I'd like to offer my chauffeur services," Lucifer held his arm out.

"What bag?" Chloe asked, a little confused.

"The bag with her ballet costume in it." He politely explained.

"Oh, Lucifer." He loved when she spoke his name. "It's not a ballet recital. Trixie takes hip-hop dance class."

Lucifer looked horrified. "I am meant to sit in a cramped, under-funded, public school auditorium and watch _children_ perform to hip-hop 'music?'" He used air-quotes around music.

With the most serious face imaginable Chloe responded: "Yes."

Lucifer straighten the black-on-black paisley tie he wore with his three piece suit. For anyone else, he'd be overdressed. But since casual for Lucifer was removing the jacket and tie of his three-piece, this was just his night-on-the-town attire.

"Well. To the dance recital we go." He left behind his frustrations and put on a smile. "Ladies," he opened the door.

At the curb was his beautiful convertible, and in the backseat was an age-appropriate safety booster seat, shocking Chloe. Lucifer closed the door behind them and held his arms out to the side, to escort both women to the vehicle. Trixie giggled and wrapped herself around his arm. And Lucifer didn't even cringe. Chloe delicately wove her arm through his and placed her other arm on his forearm, and stroked in ever so gently.

Lucifer turned to look at her, smile across his face, he looked down at her slowly moving hand, and back at her face. She had the gall to look innocent as she stroked him. He fought back every explicit term and even the innuendos he wanted to use.

"You are a little minx, aren't you?" He whispered as he leaned over toward her.

"You have that affect on me," and she winked at him. Winked! At The Devil himself! If they were alone he'd take her there on the front lawn, who cares what the neighbors see. But he controlled himself, the beast inside him forced him to hold his tongue, forced him to control his urges. It seems the beast heard his promise, and knows who the boss is.

Lucifer held the passenger door open as Trixie climbed in the back. He didn't even make a fuss when she climbed over his upholstery with her shoes. He did watch however as Chloe leaned back to check her seat belt. Her black and red halter dress clung to her ass and showed all the bare skin of her back. If he wasn't The Devil, he should have been made a saint for the self-control he conjured.

He drove a reasonable speed to the school house. They parked amongst a see of minivans and crossover vehicles. He stood to get the door for the ladies, and spotted Detective Douche approaching the vehicle. "Incoming," he whispered to Chloe as he helped her from the vehicle. She spun to see him jogging toward the car. She turned back around to find Lucifer had extended the same courtesy to Trixie, offering her his hand to exit the vehicle. Awww, she thought, as she marveled at how well he was doing.

"Daddy!" Trixie flung herself and her father. Dan however was taking in the scene. He wife was going on a date with the textbook definition of "tall, dark and handsome."

"Dan, would you mind saving us some seats, I have to get something from the vehicle. We'll be right behind you," asked Lucifer.

Dan was confused at the, not courtesy, more like regular "reasonable" behavior. "Uh, sure. Come on Trix, time for the big show." The walked away, not without the obligatory over-the-shoulder glance.

"Something from the vehicle?" Chloe didn't seem to buy it.

"Genuinely." Lucifer said, popping the trunk and pulling out two bouquets. He handed one to Chloe, taking the opportunity to kiss her cheek again, and smell her beautiful smells. "The other is for, well I was going to say the 'Prima Ballerina' but I suppose 'star' will do."

Chloe was seriously impressed. "You really amaze me. I didn't think you could surprise me anymore, and here you are, doing it again."

"So, do I pass then?"

Chloe stopped and looked at him. "Passed?"

"Your test. I know that's why you wanted this to be our first date, so you could test me." She blushed, caught in the act. "No, no. Don't worry. I don't blame you. If you're going to go on a date with the Devil, you need to be sure he isn't going to start the apocalypse with your ex, or become a topic for the next PTA meeting." He was smiling. He wasn't offended, he genuinely understood her concern.

"Thank you for understanding, Lucifer."

She left her arm linked with his, but laced her other arm around his neck to pull him into a kiss, lips-to-lips. He used his free hand to pull her body against his. He wasn't forcing her against him, but invited her, and she accepted. She could feel the heat of him, from head to toe. It was intoxicating, she wanted more. _Maybe my dessert?_

She gently pulled away, and he released her, but held her arm in his. "Shall we then?"

He escorted her toward the building, where Dan was saving them seats.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all for the continued support! This is just a short chapter before the last one (the smutty one).

 _Italics_ : thoughts

* * *

Lucifer and Chloe walked into the auditorium and spotted Dan right away, since he was standing, scanning the crowd. Once he spotted the pair he started flailing his arm, to get their attention.

All of this was unnecessary, as most of the crowd was seated waiting for the performance to start.

The pair walked to the end of the row in question.

"Shall I?" Lucifer offered himself as sacrifice, to sit next to Dan during the performance.

"Are you sure about this?" Chloe was confused. There was more hesitation and concern in her voice now than she had ever had with him at a crime scene.

By way of answer, Lucifer shuffled his way down the aisle. What was really strange was he didn't make a single sexual suggestion or comment as he slid down the row. Even with the people ogling his backside. Even when one elderly woman helped herself and pinched a cheek.

Lucifer waited for Chloe to take her seat before he sat down. When he did sit, he threw his left arm across the back of the adjacent seat; Dan's seat. Dan, in turn, lifted Lucifer's arm of the seat.

"Not a chance buddy." Dan less than politely informed Lucifer.

"Are you sure? You might get cold later," Lucifer helpfully pointed out, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, as the auditorium lights dimmed.

"Not even if Hell froze over," Dan loudly whispered to Lucifer.

"I can make that happen if you'd like?" Lucifer told him.

"Shhhh," said the woman in the row in front of them. She turned around to give them a dirty look, but when she saw Lucifer she smiled. She started to fluff her hair and was about to say something when Lucifer gently picked up Chloe's hand in his and covered their clasped hands with his other. She got the message, and turned to face forward with a tiny huff.

 _He didn't even flirt. Wow._ Chloe was impressed, she imagined he would be polite, but she never thought he'd turn off all of his charms.

The performances began. There were three dance troupes, Beginning, Intermediate and Advanced. Each did a performance to two songs and then one final number put all 3 groups together.

Lucifer and Chloe sat, and watched the performances. Meanwhile, their body language said they were totally into each other. They held hands, pet each other's arms, crossed legs toward one another. The only thing keeping them out of each other's laps was the arm rest in between them.

When the show ended, Lucifer got to his feet. He yelled "Bravo!" toward the bowing girls and clapped vigorously. The other parents, not to be outdone, had to join his standing ovation; the rest of the crowd started cheering with as much enthusiasm.

When the awkward trio of Dan, Chloe and Lucifer got out to the school hallway, they searched the crowd of parents and little hip-hop dancers for Trixie.

Dan looked at the other parents; most had brought flowers for their daughters. He forgot. Lucifer didn't forget.

 _Uh. I'm too nice_. Lucifer handed the bouquet to Dan, rolling his eyes, "Here." Just then Trixie broke through the crowd.

"You were wonderful!" Praised Dan, as he handed her the flowers. Trixie was beaming at her gift.

"You looked great Trix," Chloe was smiling, a knelt down for her hug.

Lucifer looked at mother and daughter, he smiled. His heart warmed, and the beast stirred; this child was important too. Lucifer knew he was in deep. He knew he didn't care either, it felt right.

"A wonderful performance." Lucifer tried his hand at some praise. The small human hugged him, wrinkling his slacks.

"Thank you Lucifer!"

He didn't say anything, and kept his cringe internal. He pat her head awkwardly in return.

"Daddy, I'm hungry. Can we go eat a cheeseburger?" the girl turned excitedly to her father.

"Sure Trixie. If you're super hungry, you can get a Double-double."

"Bye Mommy! Bye Lucifer! Have a fun sleepover!"

Chloe blushed. Lucifer placed his arm across her shoulders. "Only if Mommy wants to," he told the child.

Dan shot the two of them looks. Confusion, resentment, he didn't know if he was upset that he was losing his wife, or confused by Lucifer being an gentleman.

"Come on, daddy!" Trixie was pulling him by the hand toward the parking lot.

"Have fun! Listen to your dad!" Chloe called after, watching them head out the door. She felt Lucifer watching her. She turned and looked at him. He was smiling down at her, almost content. "Be careful Lucifer. I might think you were interested in being domestic."

"Who says I'm not? Just because I don't understand human children doesn't mean I hate them."

Lucifer wondered about his own lineage. If he could have children? If he should? What does a half angel/devil-human look like?

"Do you want to eat?" Chloe asked, breaking him from his wandering thoughts with an intentionally vague question, filled with innuendo.

Lucifer grinned, pulled her toward him, so they were chest to chest. "What did you have in mind?" He asked with all the suggestion he had been keeping to himself.

He expected her to roll her eyes, the way she usually did. But it wasn't a usual evening with her, was it? The look she gave back could have gotten him off then and there. There was so much sex and heat in that look, he growled softly in pleasure.

"Well, I _am_ hungry, but maybe we can make dinner short, and go somewhere else for dessert? Your place, perhaps?"

No sweeter words have ever been spoken. _How does a woman bewitch The Devil himself?_

"Couldn't have said it better myself," said Lucifer, huskily, since he was recovering from such a pleasant shock.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all for your follows, favorites and kind words! Here is the smutty conclusion. I was hoping for sexy and not graphic, I hope I hit my mark.

Italics: thoughts

Once again, these lovely characters are not my own. Please don't sue.

WARNING: This chapter contains serious smut and some foul language.

 **Seriously** , if you are offended by rough language or sexual scenes, **DO NOT PROCEED**. You have been warned.

* * *

Dinner was quick, but pleasant. It may have been the few bills Lucifer slipped the host, and then the waiter, to make sure things went swiftly but amazingly. Chloe never saw either transaction. Chloe was intrigued when Lucifer declined to order a second bottle of wine. With each of them only getting the typical two glasses from the first bottle, she assumed the heavy drinker would tie on a few more.

"I want to have all of my faculties about me this evening," he explained when she asked. It felt like a promise to Chloe. She crossed her legs under the table and found his leg. She used her instep to caress up his calf.

In almost a Rom-Com stereotype, he immediately asked for the check. Chloe leaned forward, placing her hands on his thighs, and the angle providing a generous view of her cleavage. "I'm ready for dessert, if you are," she told him in a rather husky whisper.

When the waiter arrived, Chloe reached for the bill, but Lucifer swooped in and shook his head at her. He never opened the billfold to look at the check, just slipped in a generous amount of cash and handed in back to the waiter. He stood up immediately at the waiter's departure, offering Chloe a hand to her feet.

She pulled his face close to her's and planted a deep kiss. When she let go, Lucifer was out of breath. "We better go," he encouraged her.

"Better not get carried away here, I suppose." Chloe was a little breathless too. Before she knew it, Lucifer had maneuvered them through the front door and into the waiting car. Lucifer slipped the valet a tip on his way to the driver's seat.

She leaned against his shoulder and rubbed her hand on his thigh as he drove them back to his place. He sped the whole way home, though he glided in and out of the cars on the road so smoothly, you were almost unaware of the the speed.

 _This is unreal. This is REALLY happening. Months I've waited, she's finally come to me. On her own._ The beast within him hummed its contentment. It was never supposed to happen under his angelic influence. For this to mean anything at all, she had to do this on her own terms, and here they were, pulling up to his building.

Lucifer moved quickly out of his car, to open Chloe's door before the buildings' valet could do the honors. "Keys are in it," he told the valet as he was opening the passenger door.

 _This is really happening. I just...it doesn't feel weird like I thought it would._ Chloe was wrapped in her thoughts on the elevator ride to his apartment. Lucifer had his arm around her waist. He saw her lost in thoughts, but instead of her usual thinking scowl, she looked almost happy.

He decided to ask anyway. "You okay in there?" He softly touched her temple. He guided her from the elevator into the foyer of his apartment.

"Oh, yes. I was just thinking about how we got here. You know? How just a few months ago I would have told anyone they were absolutely insane to suggest this would happen, voluntarily."

"Oh, don't hold back Detective. Please, tell me how off-putting you find me." He looked a little hurt and had her at arms length. Plus, she noticed, it was the first time tonight he called her Detective.

She felt bad. That's not what she intended. She definitely didn't mean to offend him. She looked at him, apology in her eyes and sighed softly. She put her hands on his shoulders, his broad, muscular shoulders. She was getting distracted. _Words first, Chloe; action later._

"Lucifer," she softly spoke, looking into his eyes, "You are truly one of a kind. And I don't regret this for a moment. The only thing I regret is not figuring this out sooner." She was the epitome of sincere, and he knew her words were genuine.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. Then her cheek, then her lips. The warmth from her lips seared his skin, sending proverbial flames throughout him. He gently part his lips and stroked her bottom lip with his tongue. He was rewarded with a very sexy moan and a parting of her lips. He delicately worked his tongue into her mouth, and stroked her tongue with his own. When he momentarily retreated his tongue, she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled gently. She was rewarded with a soft groan from him this time.

He pulled away, and looked at her. Her eyes still closed, her lips swollen from such a strenuous workout. She slowly opened her eyes and the locked them on his. He purred.

He blinked purposefully and cleared his throat, "Would you care for a drink? Perhaps a seat?" he gestured to the sofa.

"Directions," she replied.

 _Directions? What an unusual thing to say,_ Lucifer thought.

She saw his confusion. "To the bedroom. I want directions to the bedroom." She looked up at him with genuine desire and seduction, not the hollow, vapid horniness he got from his many other bedroom guests.

"Allow me," he spoke into her ear, as he swept her off her feet, carrying her in his arms toward the room in question. She giggled. "Think you'll remember the way?" He asked her as they entered into his bedroom.

"I think I'll be able to find my way in the future," she assured him, not only of her directional capabilities but of a future. This wasn't a one-time itch to scratch. She meant this. And it didn't scare him, not really. It seems he and the beast were in agreement, she was in charge from this moment on. He kissed her, briefly but powerfully. He laid her on the bed and turned toward the entrance. He closed the bedroom door, not that he needed to, he lived alone. He wanted to assure her that this was it. He didn't need a way out, his decision was the same as hers.

She was reclined, legs crossed at the ankles and her upper half propped up on her elbows. She had a sexy little smile on. No smirk right now, things were too real.

Lucifer walked toward her. "Shall I put on some lights?"  
"I can see you perfectly right now, don't bother," Chloe replied licking her lips. The light from the city shined through the large, panoramic windows.

"Oooo hoo hoo," was as much of a sentence as Lucifer could put together. In his last steps toward the bed he removed his cuff links and put them in his trouser pocket.

Lucifer leaned in over the bed. His tall framed put him almost face to face. He stepped out of his shoes and straddled Chloe, and now the were face to face. But he still wasn't touching her. From head to toe, there was no contact. Just body heat pouring off of him over her. He leaned closer, and before she could meet his lips with hers, he swerved. He brought his mouth next to the skin of her neck; Lucifer inhaled deeply, and gently blew his hot breath on her skin. She arched her back at the sensation, her chest brushed the edges of his jacket. He ghosted across her skin, not touching it, but the heat of his body made his continued presence known. He did the same on the other side, inhaling her, and his warm breath caressed her neck. Instead of arching, this time she moaned.

"Oh Chloe, if I could hear that for eternity, I would." His voice was soft, if you were a few feet away, you wouldn't have heard it. It was just for her.

He finally touched her, brushing her hair behind her ear, and leaning down for a kiss. Waves of heat crashed over them both. They had far too much clothing onion such heat. Lucifer undid the knot on Chloe's halter dress, at the back of her neck. He ran his hands down the sides of her body, feeling every luscious curve and peeling off her dress.

"You are gorgeous," he told her. She was lying in red and black lace panties, since the halter dress prevented the wearing of a bra. She slipped her black heals off, one hit the floor and other, judging by the sound, landed on at least one of Lucifer's shoes.

"Well, now you're overdressed," Chloe told him with a smile.

She reached down unbuttoned his vest and un-tucked his shirt. She pulled them up toward her, over his head.

"Why bother with more buttons, hmm? Good time saver." He chuckled, she threw the shirt and vest somewhere toward the door.

He leaned back, propped up on his knees and started to undo his buckle. But was stopped by her hands. She kneeled opposite him, keeping her eyes locked to his, she undid the belt and the trouser button. Lucifer pulled her into a kiss and dipped her onto the bed. From there he slipped off everything below the waste. Chloe moved her head into an angle, trying to look down, past her breasts, to see him.

"You forgot what I look like? My, Chloe, I'm a little disappointed," Lucifer was playing mock-hurt.

"I spent the first look pretending not to look, remember?"

"Pretending?! You little minx!"

He righted himself, kneeling again on the bed. "Happy now?"

"Yes, _very_ ," was all she said before, quicker than he thought humans moved, she grabbed him by the back of his neck, and the two came crashing down on the bed.

His tongue invaded her mouth, one arm propped his weight up, his other hand was cupping her breast, kneading it. He pinched her nipple and she gasped.

"Oh, like that did you?" He broke away to take her nipple between his teeth, taking turns between sucking into his mouth, kneading it with his teeth and teasing it with his tongue. Chloe was unable to speak, resorting to moans and the occasional cry of pleasure.

He switched, and took the other nipple in his mouth. Paying just as much attention. To it, sucking that beautiful nipple into his mouth, making her moan.

He slipped his free hand down her side, and re-discovered she still had panties on. Lucifer didn't even break his stride, continuing to nibble and tease her nipple, while his deft fingers slipped them off of her, with a coordinator effort from Chloe.

Once she was free from her lace confines, Lucifer trailed his tongue and lips down her body. He found her wet already and took a second to breathe in her scent as worked his long, slender fingers around her hips and thighs.

He began to lick her slowly, taking his time, though she wriggled and groaned for more. He wanted to savor this first taste.

"Lucifer," she hungrily called his name. He knew she needed release, and he was just the man to do it.

He returned, with amore focused effort, applying pressure to her tender clitoris. As she progressed farther and farther down the trail of ecstasy, he began to suck her into his mouth and continue stroking it with his tongue. This seemed to please Chloe, because within movements her hips bucked and she screamed out "Oh fuck!" After a moments pause, he ran to the bathroom and washed his face.

She smiled at him, in a gentle sort of way. "What?" He asked.

"You're sweet." He still looked confused. "The bathroom, that's sweet."

He shrugged his shoulders as a response. She kissed his, passionately.

Chloe explored the toned muscles body of the man. Angel?

She ran her hand down to his pelvis. She found him still very erect, ALL of him. She took his shaft in her hand and he made a pleased "hiss" sound for her attentions. He positioned himself above her, straddling her once again, his cock still in her hand. She rubbed hm against her hot, wet opening and positioned him at her entrance. He slowly pushed his way in, giving her time to relax around him and make room for all the continued to follow.

When he was all the way in, he made a grunt in the back of his throat. "My Chloe, you feel absolutely amazing."

She covered her eyes with one of her hands.

"No, no. Don't do that. You are sheer and utter bliss."

He removed her hand from her face and kissed the inside of her wrist. She rewarded him with contracting her muscles.

"Oooh," was all he could say.

He continued to kiss and lick her wrist, and started gently thrusting back and forth into her warmth.

She started moaning, and he began to shortly after. As their tensions built, he had to reposition, putting his hand on either side of her head. She too repositioning, rotating her hips up, giving him deeper access to her. He started thrusting faster. Her moans shifted to "oh's." Lucifer shifted his weight to one hand, and slid the free one between her legs. He massaged her clitoris as he continued to thrust into her, their efforts getting more urgent. It wasn't long after his hand joined in that she was over the edge.

"Oh Lucifer!" She shouted.

Her muscles contracted around him, her heat enticing him over the end. He came with a guttural groan. She felt him empty himself inside her.

"Chloe, you are amazing," _and I love you._

"You're telling me. Holy hell." She giggled, it really was the best she's ever had.

"Shower?" He offered. "Room for two?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I can't barely stand right now, I'm not sure I could survive Round 2."

"How about just a shower buddy then? For safety." He smiled.

"Oh, alright," she relented.

"I'll get it warmed up." He hoped out of bed with inhuman-like energy for a mad who just had that level intensity sex.

 _Wow. That was, amazing. He's amazing… Not just in bed. Wow…Wow._

"I think I love him," escaped her brain as actual words, at just a whisper.

Inside the bathroom, there was a fallen angel with excellent hearing.

* * *

Fin.

I hope you liked it. (Be gentle.)


End file.
